


Somewhere Planned

by Lakeylou



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeylou/pseuds/Lakeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  short future fic where the list is completed, Red has left, and Lizzie has her last day at work before taking a 'spontaneous' trip around the world.... Lizzington</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist, or the characters. (The last two lines have been taken from the show, episode one :) )

“Keen."

Lizzie exits the lift, grinning brightly as Ressler approaches her. It is her last day at the Post Office, and her last day as Agent Keen. So far, everything was going smoothly. From waking up before her alarm clock, to finishing her shower just in time for the coffee machine to stop brewing, and catching the morning news on the television. She even managed a brief phone call, and a walk around the block with Hudson. Really, she wondered if she should feel a tad more upset about it all, about leaving the city life behind, the FBI behind, but she didn't. She was excited, and nervous, and... she would miss her colleagues, that she could be sure of. She had become very close with each of them, especially during the last four months when Reddington no longer worked with them, and was no longer around. It was difficult getting use to him not being with her after all the time they spent together while on the run. After all the time he spent protecting her.

Ressler chuckles at her expression, handing her a cup of coffee. No sugar and a dash of milk, he knows her well. She accepts gratefully, adjusting the strap of her hand bag, and taking a small sip.

“Mm,” She boasts. “Taste like freedom.” 

“Well, I guess it is your last day underground.”

She follows him along to the meeting room, slightly pleased there aren't many people working at this time because she can't be bothered with all the 'what are you planning on doing now?' 'Oh, Paris, that sounds enjoyable, and then where will you go?' She has however, prepared herself for the list of questions she's sure to be asked. She is going on a spontaneous trip, she's not sure where she will land up, but she's not likely to arrive back to DC anytime soon, or ever. Ressler and the others aren't privy to this part yet, and while she feels guilty now, she will phone them each one day soon, and let them know. She will visit, yes, but she won't be growing old and settling down in DC.

She nudges into Ressler with her shoulder, “You make it sound like I’ve been in prison.” Then she tilts her head, letting her mind wander over her words again. “Which could have happened I guess.”

Ressler smirks, taking a large gulp of his coffee. She's not sure how he does it, he must have an iron mouth. He's smiling again, his eyes lighting up, and it makes her immensely happy to be leaving when things are going so well for him. He's been in a steady relationship with a woman for over four months now, and Liz has only meant the school teacher once, but Ressler is really the happiest she's seen him in a very long time. 

“Not sure Reddington would have allowed that.” He answered, placing his empty cup on the desk and then leaning back against the glass. “It’s been good working with you though, Liz."

“Minus the two years of you trying to capture me.”

“Just keeping you on your toes.”

“I guess you could call it that,” Lizzie smiles, raising an amused eyebrow at him. She would like to tease him that he never managed to find them, and it was her and Red who came back, but that jokes getting old real fast. Though, she will probably remind him once more before she leaves when he is no longer her boss.

“Thanks though, Ressler. You know, for believing me... and for what you did for Red.”

Ressler nods, clearing his throat as he crosses his arms. Lizzie isn't sure if he was genuinely uncomfortable, and bitter about signing off on the immunity deal for Red, or that he had actually wanted Red to be able to live a normal life, and happily agreed to sign it. By what Aram told her a few months ago, it was the latter. Ressler pushed for it, ordered it, and wouldn't let it drop until he had his way, and Red got his damn immunity. 

He was definitely stepping into the shoes Cooper left behind, and filling them rather well. 

“You know what he's up to?”

“No idea,” Lizzie shook her head. “Hopefully nothing illegal.”

Ressler scoffed, about to reply with something sarcastic when he glanced over Liz’s shoulder. Lizzie turned to see Aram rushing toward them, his cheerful face hidden behind an array of colorful carnations. He was also holding a large cardboard box, which peeked Lizzie's interest. Aram was usually holding a laptop an nothing else.

“Liz!” Aram smiled. “I come baring gifts.”

“Wow,” Lizzie helps him with box, taking it from his grip and looking inside. “Cupcakes?” Chocolates and wine. 

“Red velvet.”

“Oh, Aram, thank you." She replies, giving him a quick side hug with her free arm. "You're the best.” 

Ressler pushes off the desk, leaning over Lizzie as he peeks inside the box. Stretching and arm in, he pulls out a cupcake, smearing white frosting on his sleeve. Lizzie glares at him jokingly, and Ressler decides to take two more cupcakes. "Can't say no," he says, taking a large bite from one of the small, carefully decorated cakes. 

“There’s a card in there somewhere, signed by everyone,” Aram smiles, placing the flowers gently on the table next to him. “Your last day, Agent Keen.” 

Agent Keen, she thinks. Aram says it so proudly, she can't help but grin. She's excited to be called Lizzie for awhile though, for a long while. She inhales, nodding her head, as she glances around the post office. “I really can’t believe it.... Hey, where's Samar?”

"I, i don't know?" Aram replies quickly, seemingly surprised and a little put off by her question. He adjusts the tie around his neck, and lets out a cough that seems all too forced.

"I thought you guys car pooled together?"

"What! No! No? No, we don't that was just a... a one off."

"Right," Lizzie eyes him suspiciously, then rolls her eyes at his paling face. Samar knew Lizzie knew, everyone knows, but Aram still keeps tight lipped about his close relationship. That's another thing she will do on her way out of work, congratulate the new couple to his face. "You alright?"

“I actually had a card for Reddington too,” Aram changes the subject, and he's so sweet, he's fumbling around in his bag. “Do you think you’ll ever bump into him?”

“Uh, very unlikely,” Lizzie twists her lips, pondering his question. “But I can take it, and perhaps find an address through Mr. Kaplan or something.”

“Sure, you know, it was unfortunate. I mean, we didn’t get to say goodbye to him after all his help and everything. ”

“I’m sure he’s in some exotic location… doing something outrageous, but I think he’d like it if we sent it to him.”

"Reddington liking a card?" Ressler questions. "Doubt it."

"I think he's quite the sentimental type, actually," Lizzie replies looking from Ressler then back to Aram. "He'll like it." She tells them. She spent two years in close quarters with the guy. She likes to think she knows him rather well.

“It has cats on it,” Aram shrugs, passing it to Liz. “It’s the only one I could find.”

 

After wrapping up their final case, where Lizzie managed to land her fist in the face of one more criminal, she packs the last of her things together. Placing the bottle of wine Red had given her all those years ago into the box of gifts Aram had given her. She still hasn't opened the wine, and just the sight of it makes her miss him painfully. Ressler passes her office door, stopping when he sees her, and walking inside. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Lizzie nods, closing the lid on the box. "That's all of it i think."

"Not quite," Ressler replies, handing her a letter. "It's from Cooper."

"I thought he was in the Dominican?"

"Postcard," Ressler smiles. "Still managing to give me orders even while on holiday."

"Not surprised," Lizzie laughs, placing the envelope in her hand bag to read on her flight. "Though, I'm glad he's having some down time with the family. I know Charleen appreciates it. But anyway," She draws out a breath. "I guess i should be going since i clocked off an hour ago."

"Not so fast, Liz." Ressler responds, tilting his head and gesturing to Aram and Samar standing outside waiting for them. "We're taking you out to dinner first. It's on the bureau."

 

Lizzie could get very use to this sort of flying. She smiles, stretching her back after a short three hour flight. She has been flying for thirteen hours in total now. They had a small one hour transfer, to give Hudson a walk. Now she feels well rested, and more than a little eager to hop into her car she ordered to have waiting for her. She refused to be picked up. She glances over her shoulder to call Hudson. Her dog, sleeping on his own chair, seems none to impressed when she wakes him. 

"Come on boy."

"Oh," She laughs. "Don't give me that look, Hudson."

Hudson, stretches his short legs, yawns, and begrudgingly follows his owner.

On their thirty minute drive, with a thankfully, English speaking GPS, Lizzie enjoys the breathtaking scenery, while Hudson sticks his small head out the window lapping up the summer breeze. Someone was wide awake now, Lizzie muses. The further Liz drives from the busy city, the more rolling hills she encounters and less clouds she spots. The air feels fresh, and clean and she loves being away from traffic and high rises. As she takes a left turn down a narrow, gravel road her GPS cuts out, which she was warned about, so she at least knows she's on the right track. She spots a sheet of glass in the distance; a lovely blue lake, looking incredibly tempting to jump in as soon as she gets there. It's a two minute walk from where she's staying, apparently, and she's already in her singlet and shorts, with her black, bra-shaped bikinis underneath.

"You're going to have to learn to swim, Hudson."

When she drives up the long winded driveway, her heart warms as they're greeted with an elegant two-story, wooden house. The roof is black, and the lower half of the house is in red bricks, and the deck has white railings and the rest is rustic wood and she thinks she's going to squeal with the beauty of it. Opening her door, she wastes no time in grabbing Hudson, and putting his lead on him. Forgetting about her luggage for now, she walks up the grassy lawn, eyeing up the lake as Hudson snuffs around, lifting his leg at every opportunity. She taps the railing as she walks up the small staircase, a wave of nervousness washing over her, and she's not entirely sure why. Then, she wonders if she's mistaking it for excitement, and she finds she's right because she knocks very quickly on the door, wanting it to hurry up an open.

Lizzie hears quick footsteps, almost quicker than her knock, and she hears the door handle turning, no locks being fussed with, they must feel safe here. As the door opens, she smiles, her eyes already flooded with warmth and love and longing before she even looks at him.

"Agent Keen, what a pleasure."

"Well, I'm here."


	2. Somewhere Safe

Lizzie quite enjoyed Red’s reaction to her arrival. Especially after his flirtatious greeting because now he seemed rather surprised. The shock seemed to have settled in. Wide eyes, lines along his forehead, and the tip of his tongue against the back of his front teeth was an expression she had grown use to during their final twelve months on the run together. Her appearance for some reason is unexpected to him. But he knew this. They had planned this. That she would arrive on this day, at this time. Perhaps he thought she'd change her mind. It would explain him not calling her this last week. She would have to ask him later because Hudson started tugging on his lead, making small noises to gain Lizzie's attention. Lizzie unraveled the lead from around her wrist, and bent down to remove the clip from his collar. She only hoped Hudson wouldn’t find another way out of the house. Not while he wasn’t use to his surroundings, and not with the big lake filling their back yard. She didn’t want him going near it until she had given him some proper swimming lessons. 

Red stepped aside for the dog, and for her to come inside, but Lizzie eyed him carefully, and with a small shake of her head, stepped into him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her open palms flat against the back of shirt to hold him close. She had become so accustomed to his undershirts that the fabric of his freshly ironed dress shirt felt strange. It took a moment for Red to reciprocate her hug, but when he did, he wrapped her up, using his sense of touch to reassure his skeptical mind that she was here.

With her cheek pressed against the buttons of his shirt, the slow, mellow beat of his heart under her ear, Liz felt at home.

“I missed you,” She murmured, tightening her arms around his solid frame and slotting her black boots between his polished shoes.

Red stood still for a moment, silent, and Lizzie waited for him to catch up with her level of comfort. 

It took thirteen months on the run with Red for Liz to acknowledge her feelings for him. Another month before she told him, and then another two months of accidental touches and shy kisses before she could get him to relax. It may have taken a couple of glasses of wine, and some of his favorite music to get him to take her to bed. They then shared two months of an experimental, very different relationship before heading back to DC and finishing the list. 

After four months of being away from one another, despite the phone calls, it seemed she was going to have to start from the beginning again. Another round of pushing and prodding for him to understand that she hasn’t changed her mind.

“I’ve missed you too.” 

She smiled at his low reply, and perhaps it wouldn’t take too long. Stepping away from him, but finding his hand and holding hostage in her own, she glanced around the first room of the house. An open planned living area, connecting with the kitchen. The man was a very good listener. Deep brown leather sofas faced the large windows, and this side of the lake made for another wonderful view. On the far side of the room, carefully crafted wooden shelves filled with books stood in the dark, protected from the damaging sun. 

“This place is beautiful.” 

“You like it?”

“Yes,” She answered with a firm nod, glancing at him quickly then back to the view. “And that lake, Red. Have you been swimming yet?”

“Swimming? No.”

“Well, we will have to change that.”

“Of course.”

She felt his hand re-position itself in her grip, and she frowned lightly at him, waving her free hand in front of his face. She was mildly amused at his state, but he would have to get use to her presence soon because she wasn't planning on leaving.

“Red.”

He caught her hand mid air, and while bring it back down, he gently rubbed his thumb along the underside of her wrist. 

“Yes?”

“You didn’t forget our plan, right?”

“No.”

She smiled at him again, turning her hand over in his palm. “Good because you should know-"

The patter of paws across the floorboards interrupted her sentence. Dembe was walking toward them, Hudson leading the tall man as if he was showing the way. 

“Hey Dembe.”

“It’s good to see you, Elizabeth.”

“You too.” Liz smiled, bending down to scratch her dog behind his ears. “I see Hudson found you.”

“I was wondering if I could take him back to mine for the night? I was thinking of walking over the hill tomorrow morning and thought he might like to come?”

“You’re not living here?” Lizzie questioned.

Dembe smiled. “No, i have my own place. It's closer to town.”

“Dembe wanted to try for a job in the city.” Red said, crouching down and patting Hudson on the head. Lizzie chuckled as Hudson snuffled at Red's hand, stuck his wet tongue and licked his thumb.

“That’s great.” Lizzie said as she straightened. "Working with Red hasn't put you off then."

Dembe grinned, flashing his white teeth, but remained silent.

“I’m sure Hudson would be thrilled to go with you.”

As Lizzie watched Hudson chase Dembe down the drive, she felt so pleased for her young dog. Finally, long over due, Hudson would get to enjoy a dog's life. She was startled by Red's arm draping across her shoulder, and she smiled softly at him, letting him tuck her into his side. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in deeply.

"I've missed you," he told her again.


	3. Somewhere to Sleep

“That’s good, Red.”

Lizzie tilts her head upwards and brushes the tip of her nose under his freshly shaved chin. She knows he adores these little displays of affection, all the innocent gestures done somewhat subconsciously are his favorite. She is now rather liberal with them. 

"Because I was beginning to think you didn’t miss me at all.”

A short breath huffs across her hair line, and his warm breath smells of strong coffee and dark chocolate; steaming from a large brown ceramic mug. Its such a familiar scent and reminds her of the times she would wake and shower late. This happened later during their fight against the Cabal. When their relationship was still new, but Lizzie finally felt safe enough to fall asleep and stay sleeping through the night. Red would wake early and if he didn't have the heart to wake her, (which happened far too often for her liking) he would sit on the the large lounger on the back patio and watch the hills of snowy blankets, drink hot coffee and nibble on two pieces of dark chocolate until she emerged.

"Not possible," He growls gently at her, pressing his lips to her ear. “Why don’t you have a look around and I’ll collect your bags.”

It was only then, with Red's quiet suggestion, that Lizzie realizes she has barely crossed the entryway into the house. The car she drove here is parked rather crooked, the front left tire still turned. In her anticipation to see Red, she had managed to leave the car door open. Something she would never be caught doing back in DC. There are a couple of suitcases and a few smaller bags in the car. Containing basically, her entire life. Folded clothes mainly; toiletries, makeup. A few keepsakes; a box of photos, a well-organised album of her and Sam, along with her music Sorrento box Red had restored and given her. It was tucked behind the passenger seat wrapped in layers of bubble wrap. She almost had a hernia when Hudson bounded in the back seat at the airport, his nose down and hunting, attempting to find food under the seat. The scratch of his paws against the bubbled plastic had her embarrassingly panicked. Dembe had kept it safe for her when she was on the run, along with her photo albums. She thanked him multiple times but he only nods and smiles. So very modest.

“No… ” Lizzie replies, slipping her hand down his waist to take hold of his hand. “Can we sit for a bit?”

At her slow, distracted answer, Lizzie catches the brief flicker of concern as Red's faint eyebrows draw together. Then he's swallowing, his eyes squinting as if he's tasted something sour. He's just remembered how far she's traveled to see him.

“You’ve been travelling over half the day,” he comments, his eyes crossing back and forth between her own.

His gaze is soft but intense and he's trying hard to uncover how exhausted she really is. Lizzie is not sure what he finds but he squeezes her hand which is nestled in his own, and tilts his head towards the spiral staircase.

“Let me show you your room.”

“By ‘your’ room,” Lizzie replies pointedly, narrowing her eyes at him. “I hope you mean 'ours'.” And before he can object to her next idea, one that does not involve sleep, she tugs his hand, and leads him across the room. She hears his warm chuckle from behind as she toes off her boots, kicking her ankles to free her sock covered feet. His hands are steadying her at her waist now, probably expecting her to fall from jet lag, but with a small push of encouragement, her fingers prod his chest until he sits down and stretches his legs along the sofa. Her eyes follow the length of his body and she approves of his choice of furniture. Red's legs aren't bent at the knees and his shoes aren't hanging from the end of the couch. His arms cross his chest just as he crosses his ankles, and he gazes up at her. Lizzie can't help but mirror his smile.

“Comfortable there?”

“I could be.” He replies, opening his arms and curling his palms at her. “Lizzie.”

Lizzie. Its warm and soothing, his voice like liquid honey. She leans down to crawl on the sofa with him. Red shuffles his left shoulder and presses it firm against the back of the sofa. Letting out a low hum of content, he pulls her closer and stretches his neck to tuck her head under his chin. Liz just sighs, and hooks her fingers in the opened collar of his shirt. The view of Red's dark chest hairs are far more enticing than the other alternative view. 

While her fingers are occupied with twirling and scratching the wiry hair, Red grazes a hand down her back, and before he reaches the two dimples her head snaps up and she gives him a soft 'hey' too tired to swat him. Red, however, ignores her feeble warning, sneaking his hand under the hem of her singlet. He begins to knead her lower back with the pads of his fingers, pressing hard with his knuckles then soothing the massage with a tickle of his fingertips. 

Lizzie buries her face into his chest until she's having trouble breathing and then turns, resting her cheek on his chest instead. Her arms lay limp at her sides, and she thinks yes, she has died and gone to heaven.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Hmm?" Red murmurs in her ear, tracing his short nails along her skin.

"I'm not going to fall asleep, Red."

"No?"

"... No."


	4. Somewhere Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos :)

It is late evening when Lizzie wakes. The sun is already down but the drapes have not yet been pulled. The sliver of moon against black is sharp and beautiful, and Liz blinks, feeling slightly disorientated with her surroundings. It's only when she spots a pair of black leather shoes near the sliding door across from her, she remembers. Red has draped a deep green mohair blanket over her, and even though the temperatures are tropical day and night, it's an appreciated gesture. She was plastering Red when she drifted off, she's not sure how he managed to slide out from underneath her without her waking. It may be that she was more tired than she had previously thought. Stretching her legs, she rolls on to her stomach and props herself up onto her elbows. 

Red is in the kitchen, and Liz thinks that the open planned room allows for more than just the view out the window. She had learned while on the run that the kitchen wasn’t a surprising place to find Red. Eating out was a rare occurrence while they were in hiding and Lizzie didn’t mind at all, especially with Red showing how versatile he was with cooking techniques. She thinks he finds cooking rather relaxing and a way to unwind from a stressful day. Or perhaps now, when there's no bounty on his head, he'll continue to cook for the pure enjoyment of it. Three glass bowls sit on the counter in front of him, and he dips what looks like to be strips of chicken in each one. Flour, egg and then breadcrumbs. Wearing only his undershirt tucked into his slacks, Lizzie is reminded of the time he said that he loathed to get his dress shirts tainted with food smells.

Red then turns his back to Lizzie, and she watches his back muscles move as he squeezes liquid soap on his palms and scrubs them under the steaming water.

“How did you sleep?”

Lizzie puffs out a small breath and grins because she was foolish to think he would be oblivious to her spying. Even when she'd hidden herself behind the large sofa cushion. 

“Good,” She replies and pushes the blanket from her body. Sliding her socks across the polished floor in lazy steps, she makes her way into the kitchen. “Even though I specifically told you I didn’t want to sleep,” she continues with a mumble, coming up behind him and slipping her arms around his waist. 

Out of habit, she untucks the undershirt from his pants and bunches the hem in her hands. “What are you making?”

“A salad.” Red turns in her arms and reaches for a small towel to dry his hands. “Hopefully refreshing after your trip. I thought we could eat at the table outside… The stars here are just as magnificent as the ones you loved in Queenstown.”

“That sounds nice.” Liz smiles up at him lazily. There really wasn't a single thing she would rather do than spend time with him. Days and weeks and months and years sitting with Red. Just the thought made her feel awfully spoiled. “Do you need any help in here?”

"No." He responds, removing his left hand from her waist. Liz eyes his movements as his hand lifts and he tucks the loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear. It’s strange she thinks, at his tender touch, that she’s been here for over four hours now, and they haven’t kissed. As she thinks this, she glances down at his lips and they're soft and pink and dry. The right corner of his mouth lifts and he's caught her staring. 

“You know, Lizzie, you’ve been here all afternoon and I haven’t even,” He pauses his low, coarse voice for suspense, she guesses on purpose because cooking makes him quite jovial and playful. “Shown you upstairs.”

“Yes.” Lizzie responds, keeping her tone level and casual. “And here I thought Raymond Reddington was the definition of gentleman.”

“Hm,” He breathes deeply as if pondering the statement. “Apparently not.”

His hands pull away from her and he rests both palms on the bench top behind him. Then he curls his fingers around the edge of the bench, and his knuckles whiten.

"Do you like drawing this out?" She asks him, her tone mildly amused. She then runs the pad of her thumb over his knuckles and his tight grip loosens. 

"It makes it that much more rewarding. Don't you agree?"

"I'm more of a 'no time to waste' kind of girl."

Red lets his head tilt at such an angle, that Liz thinks his neck might sprain. If it wasn't such a habit of his, she'd probably assume he was mocking her. His eyes squint into small lines as if he's completely intrigued by her and her comment

Before he can respond, and carry on whatever fun game he plans on playing right now, Liz tilts her head just as Red has, and presses a quick kiss to his lips. 

"I'm very good at taking the lead too, did you know?"


End file.
